


TOKYO GHOUL: EMBRACE OF VENALITY

by dreamscriber



Series: Tokyo Ghoul [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, M/M, Manga & Anime, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscriber/pseuds/dreamscriber
Summary: Wakuni Kitabayashi, shy vet assistant daytime, depraved rapist of men nighttime. Life a dichotomy, compartmentalizing these two sides. Ghouls Chijimatsu Ritsushima and Teinsuke Ryuzaburo kidnap her seeking the same thing, the healing power, but with different motives. Read this short story to see them meet their fates.The second ghoul tale nods to the first.





	TOKYO GHOUL: EMBRACE OF VENALITY

TOKYO GHOUL: EMBRACE OF VENALITY

Based on the Sui Ishida manga  
 

Tokyo, the rich, high-tech ode to man’s prosperity and development. Not always forefront in its majesty is the dual nature inherent to many conurbations. Here man’s natural predator, ghoul. The duality extends to ghouls themselves. 

The metropolis’ artificial lights lent radiance to the night. Predator on the prowl, he haunts the street, sensed an easy go of it. In sight the prey, a woman a few hundred feet distant and out safety of a crowd, the predator quickens the walk, aiming to close the gap, their breath intensifying.

The lady is ambushed. From behind an arm holds her torso. ‘Breath a word and die!’ came the voice behind. 

The woman startled, is manhandled to a nearby dark alley. Face to face she perceives it to be a man, armed with a penknife. ‘Look you,’ he growls, ‘I’ll get it tonight or else I break your bones.’ Unzipping and lowering his pants, then gestures she strip.

She calmly removes her trench coat…revealing the barest clothes. This ample body should please near any sexual debauched, which it did as registered on his face. A choker, further down, bra and panty, hiding little of a shapely, proportioned body complete with a nice bulge and high heels. 

Her hand pushes back against his own which was wrapped round the knife in a fist, from greater strength, her red eyes light up her grinning face. Ghoul. 

She remarks, ‘Was scouring Tokyo for men and psycho you fell right into my lap. Yeah pretty pleased with myself.’

In moments even cogs turned a bit in this fiend’s brain this so off kilter. Her free hand has a cock shaped kagune.

Head down kissing the neat pavement, ass up to the sky, his face is in utter bewilderment than distress, the victim has him mounted, going balls deep doggy style with the cock she wore. 

Today a familiar looking woman walks towards a building, the veterinarian. Next indoors, conservatively dressed, in their early forties, accesses a laptop, checks the online advertisement of hers inviting the public to bring in sick and wounded animals to the facility. Highlighted by the fact very image of her beautiful, self, and smiling shyly beside an animal on this webpage. Nearby rests a solar powered windmill toy.

Web surfing is interrupted by a staffer, she doesn’t immediately responded but has a reclusive, quiet body language, almost fearful. Demeanour is shy and softy from her verbal response. 

In another area of the building, stethoscope round their neck in white medical lab coat, distinguishing them as a veterinary physician, who urges her quicken the pace this morning. ‘We had a scheduled procedure for right now. Sitting in front a screen isn’t going to do anything for infections. Our hands will.’  
‘Was just…’ her words broke off from crushing shyness. 

On the slab between them was the Japanese Bobtail feline. Setting to work, administer care to a patient subjected to Sarcoptic mange otherwise known as scabies. With gloved hands, the woman as time passes conducts herself quietly and dutifully.

‘Our charges always get better around you,’ came the sudden praise. The physician went on, ‘I’m serious. Were you not caring for our friends I feel less of them would as healthy.’ Going so far as admit a misjudgement. ‘I sent for you a bit too hasty back there. The website of yours I understand is not you attracting more business to my clinic. It’s profound. Your heart just wants the best for human and animal alike.’ 

The veterinary assistant only specific acknowledgement to those words were a nod and shyly, ‘Our furry friend looks ready for the Selamectin.’ A drug. 

Therein is a case for Tokyo’s duality. Wakuni Kitabayashi. 

Tokyians purify their souls and hearts under its confines. Destruction in word war 2 did not dampen reverence for this place. The holy Meiji Shrine. 

The work day done, the city draped by mild drizzle, she is in a queue line of humans at a DQ ice cream this evening. 

That’s when it happened – she sniffed, a ghoul’s advanced senses can let them know if something in the vicinity, meat or otherwise. A presence on the way. Her panic attack manifests as a fear in her being. 

In seconds that fear took form. Stopping beside her and oblivious to a human’s glare for cutting in, stood a man slightly above her age in his the mid-forties. Was something bullying about him if that weren’t enough. 

Eying her for a moment, ‘It’s gotta be you.’ He amazed, ‘To imagine she’d be this normal around people. What’s your name baby?’ Japanese would call that absent a respectful honorific in their speech and would join westerners calling it downright ill-mannered. 

Her low self-esteem spoke for her, ‘Wakuni.’ This fellow was something if he could pick his race out from a bunch of humans. He explains, ‘My nose lead me straight to you.’   
Spoken in the presence of humans, one report to authorities, leads to arrest then death or more common than a ghoul dares to think, death on the spot.

The danger brought along with this new fear in her being, a desire. Desire? No, an urge to get away from human presence and companionship now.

‘Relax girl, no body’s watching us and stuff,’ her sudden acquaintance was saying. DQ had seats nearby and here they sat in earshot of any snooping human. 

A ghoul is a predatory creature, outclassing man in all aspects, looking like him. Strength, speed, a knife is prone to break on their skin. They eat human. Only human. 

They should not rest easy on their crown. Source of her human persona’s previous anxiety is the fact humans have regularly hunted her kind, both species are tied for intelligence, they even raised an organization dedicated to the task – CCG. 

Pardon Wakuni if his words failed to comfort. 

‘What do you want with me?’ came her shy voice, her soft serve cone in her hands, psychologically they wrapping round it like a cocoon.   
‘First wouldn’t you like to know how I bounced you up? Word is you are not someone to be around when night hits you. You Sōutsu?’ term for bonkers. And to think he would ask someone he yet to get confirmation on in an obtuse way. ‘Word is you are the one reversing the rape roles on men. My info was right. Somebody told me this is where you like to pass.’

‘I want to be me. By my lonesome.’ 

She confirms to him she doesn’t mingle with her own kind generally. He remarks no matter what ghouls think of her. Next, ‘Chijimatsu Ritsushima. I run things in Tokyo. Heard of me?’

Talk about subtle.

But she nods. ‘The ward don’t have it easy with your ghoul crew. The word is shotcaller.’ Ward or ku is a subdivision of the cities of Japan. Basically a westerner would find parallels to constituency. 

‘That’s right.’  
‘I can’t see myself being a help to you.’   
‘Heh. I got a crew under me but word is you got a special power ain’t yuh?’  
She maintains silence. Her optical orbits must weigh a ton just maintaining level contact with this guy. 

‘Once you want to can heal a ghoul.’ What he was aiming for all along.   
‘Chijimatsu, I apologize if only I wanted to do it…could do it.’  
‘You haven’t said no. Think Wakuni. My squad, your power.’  
‘I am not cut out for that. That life.’ 

He grabbed her arm when she declined as if she wasn’t nervous enough. ‘Gonna live your life a sissy? Mamma only had one to give yuh.’

The woman pulls away from him, by abruptly standing, in the sole surge of mental strength.

The Sun its intriguing colour at sunset. Wakuni is approaching the vicinity of a mail box, Chijimatsu skulks from a distance. The woman walked into the home the box belonged to.

Up a wall went it. Then her head placed against the wall, therefore her face beside once it at head height. Patiently she let finish up the wall in a wavy, serpentine motion, next it slithers across the floor toward an apprehensive, prone human man, felt an eternity. Having made part of the distance she bent down placing her head beside it, the thing got closer and closer, its serpentine movement and the man like a rabbit unable to run. A choker, bra and panty, with high heels her only attire. A most nubile woman. ‘Slither, slither, slither!’ she says. 

Her kagune shaped cock is doing so along the floor in presence of a human who knew perfectly well had not the means to fight back. It halts inches from his face, the lair an abandoned intermodal shipping container like those big trucks haul freight with, her play pen. His protests futile, her hand reaches for his face but only to grasp the toy, she next wore it imitating a man, as she walks beside him sings, ‘Sltherin’. Up the wall, on the ground,’ she stops behind him, ‘Slither anywhere, it likes holes, tight holes and its fav hole…’   
‘Not there!’ he begs, eyes turn red, dropping the panty, ends in a thrust up the ass, ‘Slitherish!’ 

Head down ass up like that earlier reipu, face in shame. Her thrusts rival any man’s, she came with a comfort settings like a luxury German ride – hard or soft, no matter always a fine ride, in her train of thought.

She rocked to her groove for some time, her pleasurable moans versus his agonized groans. Her stamina – how long she could go for would be indeterminate for the time being. 

When distraction calls, ceases her hard thrusting. From somewhere in the place her phone alarm blares. Kitabayashi dismounts the poor man, her eyes revert from red to normal. She finds her phone, a Samsung J5 2016 and scans its LCD screen – was a clock alarm. 

Before leaving stomps their lower leg with her foot breaking it at an angle with a great snap. He howls in the greatest pain. She alights from the container minus fanfare and shuts him in, screams passing through its doors. 

Sunrise was soon to bathe the city.

A muscle that hardens or softens and moves per desire. Release of which heighted her attributes. Rare ability concerned, a sign of power if you can detach and control it. A ghoul’s kagune. But night time Wakuni repurposed hers. 

At work is on the website again. It was morning and the national capital is abuzz with activity. Some human visitors elsewhere in the facility are checking out the plethora of patients under care. 

Only to be disturbed by human visitors, owing that at the laptop a staffer informs Wakuni the people should see her. This time it’s OK. Quiet body language as before but warmth a stand-in for near fear and reclusiveness. Her shy self, no sign of the dominator just hours past.

Among the humans is little girl Moriai. Her face lit up seeing the woman. ‘It’s you again,’ the girl says. Wakuni waves pleasantly in a faint smile. ‘You take away boo boos from the animals.’  
‘We fix them and make the boo boo go away.’

Little girl Moriai is presented ice cream by Wakuni, her eyes light up in excitement and gasps. Everyone is all smiles. She prepared knowing her cherished friend would be returning. 

The child holds a multi-colour guinea pig lovingly. Was another part of the facility. ‘All better just for you munchkin,’ says the physician.   
‘Boo boo all gone,’ understood the child. 

The rodentia recovered faster than expected the physician says to the adults. Noting their training dictated recovery should have taken longer.

Wakuni is praised for the website and asked to smile more, ‘Feels good bringing smiles,’ she opens up. ‘Here we bridge the bond of love.’ 

A veterinary assistant cares for animals in an animal hospital or clinic under supervision, which demands several roles. 

Do not utter job to her. She and staff don’t see it as such, describing what they care about defies words. 

Scraps of light got in, the temperature warm. Locked up tight and good. The man’s leg ached, broken bone gave an unnatural angle, but will and some chance of escape spurred him to scan his surroundings. Point all along, he understood why she busted his extremity; aim was preventing their departure, just like his missing cell. He had to, had to get out. 

He’d met a mid-aged woman who lured him away from the crowd. Some choice – be eaten and die or live and be analized. He imagined all the human Sōutsu out there, this chick tops them all. Oh, his ass didn’t have to imagine.

A young man at the wheel of a Suzuki Every van drives on the Rainbow Bridge, built in 1993 and named by the public, it spans waters of Tokyo Bay underneath. Enroute to a city of monsters. What purpose can call him? 

Later in the afternoon, door to the room is locked shut. Eyes are red. Kitabayashi walks along the rows of cages, stopping beside one. The friend within has its cage swung open. 

Growing a part of the kagune at the small of her back, sized a small fruit, took it in her hand, then places it to contact flesh, in moments and on contact, a sickly rabbit absorbs it through the skin and is healed, their weak self gets up. 

Here rests the physician’s observations. A rare kagune ability, some ghouls granted unique traits. 

This benevolent MO was out of eyesight; gradually heal some creatures but not fully, to not arouse suspicion. Detection would jeopardize what she cherished. 

The metal doors creak open, he wakes from his slumber. Kitabayashi of the night. Scantily dressed as hours prior. Like before heals the man to his shock and finishes the act even rougher. Experiencing the body’s treasure together. The man’s face grimaces, he mentally drained. He couldn’t get out despite yelling for help and banging the metal. Deepest reaches of the psyche is if I bear it I can live. 

Skulking nearby outside, Ritsushima. 

Tallest in all the land, Konohanasakuya-hime its goddess. Seen from the city on a clear day, snow-capped Mount Fuji. 

A menacing air carries him. 

A stretch of detective work haunting local hooker locales of the city for the chance a john’s patronage would be the ticket. Consumed several nights thus far. 

He recalls suddenly word is she analizes male humans, consequently latched on to this he near certain spurious gamble and expands the search. Hoping beyond hope. 

From the parked Every sat waiting, watching a street with some buildings. Humans or who looked, go about their activity. In the dead of night with hours passed, they spot a working girl led by a john go off the street. He elects to follow. 

In short order in a secluded spot, the trench coated lady opens it revealing scanty outfit and scares the human with her red eyes. Her turn to be disconcerted for her head turns, with super hearing detects someone. 

It was him creeping behind at several tens of yards away. Knowing he was made, under super speed closes the distance to successfully daze on contact, a stun gun disguised as a cell phone. She placed on his shoulder and spirited away under the same speed – the human is nonplussed. 

Stunned but conscious the body is tossed in the rear like a potato sack. The van drove into the night.   
He spoke like a man who knew he did something unlawful, which explains his uncoordinated speech and troubled tone, ‘Teinsuke Ryuzaburo is who I’m called. Not gonna hurt you…I did but it’s not like that. I need like something.’ 

The woman is preoccupied with the effects, her mien blank, unable to convey fear her mind may want to exude. 

‘Answer me and you’ll go free. The power, do you have it?’ he didn’t get an answer. ‘People are different around you. This true?’ no answer again. Look he could’ve whipped out a kagune for an assault, it risked more damage. The phone his safest bet he’d calculated. He wasn’t talking about a human here; she can eat a few volts.

He held her ID, which specified an address. He read the name then looked away for the rest of the sentence, turning his head slightly to the side. ‘Kitabayashi, Wakuni. Nothing big…it’s important. Lend me your power and kidnapping will be over.’ Still more silence, yeah after what he pulled expect achieving the goal would go smoothly is too much to ask.

Casually, ‘Park this bucket.’

He is flummoxed, for while he gave no thought to actually adhering, his foot was on the break, the van parked, he locking the gear break. 

Looking into his rear mirror he saw her upright and normal. Huh? 

‘Get your ass here.’  
‘Why am I obeying you?!’ he makes his way over to the back, half expected her to ask what he was doing.  
Looking him over, she can tell now a twenty something year old. ‘Bend over, pants down.’   
‘The Hell?’ again. He didn’t want too but his body moved on its own accord. Head kissing the mat, ass pointing to the roof.   
‘The second psycho in as many days.’ She sighs, ‘I make the most of it.’

Internally he thought she wasn’t pissed, not at all. 

‘Squirming inside like a worm? Wondering how your ass bared to me? Power over life I call it. I produce a pheromone neither smelt nor visible, saps breath in particles, your mind now mine. Toxoplasma gondii is a parasitic organism controlling rats who approach cats to be eaten by them. I do the same thing.’

His heart sank. Ghouls are cannibalistic, enhances their power. Then again in his mind reaches for a story where humans tried eating a ghoul, Nishitouin…anything with that? She claims never a part, besides heard those wackjob humans got wasted, responding to him asking. 

‘Like no ghoul ever met huh?’ her red eyes come out, so did her toy and wears it. She places both hands on his back and doesn’t neglect slapping a butt cheek. ‘What a sweet pose.’ In it went Ryuzaburo groans, from outside the van’s suspension rocks.

Alive and not in her stomach. His van is parked on the same place, if he didn’t move he might be cited by authority. The mental fracture prevented him doing so. His companion gone along with the ID. 

Did not want to feast on him rather do that? Ghouls can go a month on one body; wasn’t looking to raise her power, this one had no hunger to fill…No, No. Hunger of a different kind – sadism. Couldn’t care less about what he had to tell her. Played him. Violated him. 

He assumes that the power he so desperate to get. So useless. Made him a boy toy for the night. A desperation has him not cross the Rainbow Bridge to safety, not yet. 

Time marches on and so does Wakuni, one evening is walking to her domicile and doesn’t spot or appears not to, Ryuzaburo eyeing her from afar, Every not in sight. He recalled the address by memory. The second one to skulk. Indoors she places her keys down and walks further inside. Seated, the back of Chijimatsu Ritsushima faces her shocked countenance. 

Next in no one’s lair but her own, tied to a chair. No ice cream this time. Outside the sepulchral night. Guest of honor to Chijimatsu, a mentality dulled by their base nature but the bulb half shines in that wish to detain the rapist to investigate and exploit her healing factor for their group. He already let out he saw what she did to that guy and challenges her that she be surprised, boasting surprise is his special trait. 

This instant continues asking in the most polite manner he knew how. ‘This ward is mine and you best be too.’   
‘That life. Being criminal to fellow ghouls? Kill each other? Killed by CCG?’  
‘“That life?”’ He sputums out the mouth, ‘A thug am I?’  
‘Just let me be,’ was the begging. 

Like when an Indian found American pioneers, scalped her with a Bowie Rescue Mission Knife as that in Rambo. The woman made a blood curdling scream. The skull piece fell to the metal floor, so did her blood. 

‘I make you lick the blood off the floor!’ Join or scream is up to her. ‘This city is at your feet – waiting for their queen and you spit on that!?’

A little time transpires and he begins turning to a noise behind. Teinsuke under super speed rushed forward and like before discharged volts into a target before they could react. The older ghoul collapsed to the ground. 

Teinsuke is appalled looking at the woman. He cut loose her bonds with the Bowie. He begins telling her conciliatory things and informs he’d followed. 

She stands and taps him on the head while he is saying he a ghoul as the both of them interrupting his sentence. ‘Fully able to handle myself,’ Kitabayashi of the night. ‘Go sit your ass over there.’ He felt it again, his body doing as she commanded. 

Turning to face the downed oppressor before Teinsuke could follow instruction, manifests a kagune portion at the small of her back. Wakuni explains assertively she had been slowing her regeneration intentionally while tortured, wasn’t really a kidnap caper when you let them take you.

‘What, he and I did the same thing?’  
‘Yup.’ Strips herself of tattered work clothes to underwear now, grotesque wounds in their glory. All he could do is look on stunned. Torture her thing? He can see the wounds beginning the healing process. A powerful ghoul. No wonder his gun wouldn’t keep her down long, contrast with Chijimatsu, downed at once. 

Kneeling beside the body places the kagune against skin. The man soon stirs. Ryuzaburo realizes it’s true, power of healing others, hope for his dream yet. 

‘You were born with two ghoul abilities. I’m certain of it!’  
‘Two guesses which gets me the two of you.’  
The conscious captive thought a few moments on his survival approach. ‘We didn’t get the best start. I gotta confess.’   
‘Shotcaller head down, ass up.’ Chijimatsu complied.   
‘Right now? Madness.’

She produces a toy. ‘Damn it leave him alone!’ experiencing once was once too many. Wakuni is oblivious to that one. ‘Just look at me. Look at me one second. I only grabbed you for something and it’s why I followed you after you stuck it to me.’

Not bothering to stand, does a short crawl to behind the man and dons the cock, in a position to mount him. Explore other side of morality; crush a person’s manliness down to nothing. 

The man Chijimatsu imagined from his first encounter that woman a softy, pushed around. ‘In the name of Buddha, Wakuni hear me out.’  
‘Whip it out and jock.’ Teinsuke felt their will slipping away again, wondered if a gas mask would counter the pheromone. Wrested back to the present, their mind refused but their hand was reaching for their pants fly. In the hand reached and out the penile came – not that her regeneration proceeded at incredible rate, by now finished, astounded him, rather she spared no thought about doing so when about to reipu - term for rape. Night time depravity ran this deep? 

Her eyes took on red. Somehow more menacing beyond what its natural transformation means normally. His eyes suddenly bulging just as she began to penetrate. ‘You Sōutsu,’ he calls her again. 

Caught outside her workplace a morning two days later, remarkable she stood listening to Teinsuke. Wonders she why they such an ardent suitor. ‘…came all this way for you, I can’t go back unless you help,’ his beseeched appeals was continuing. 

Wakuni wears the shy body language and taciturn in vocal inflection, the words themselves were menacing. ‘Guess that hole still tight for you, check me tonight.’ Scoffs, ‘A ghoul going so far to heal a human female? Wasn’t a manhood for me to brake.’

His desperation at uncontrollable levels. He prostrates to the ground, anyone can see, ‘Please, she can’t make it, just try…I’ll let you violate me anytime. You’ll be my god.’   
‘Leaving Tokyo disturbs my way of life. Could care less about a human pet…or are you the pet?’ Sighs, ‘Lucky grovelling was during my day side. At night I was bought by debauchery!’ declares she, adding, ‘I’ll come.’

**Author's Note:**

> Second TG story I wrote and in shorter time thankfully. The first is called embrace of the flesh.


End file.
